Priest of Talos
|quick weapon buttons = Two |quick_spell_buttons = Two |notable_professionals = Mistress Ada|starting_profiency_points = Two |additional_proficiency_points = every 4 levels |cap_proficiency_points = 1 per proficiency.|hitpoints = See experience table. |additional_lore_points = +1 point/lvl.}}Priest of Talos is one of the three class kits to Cleric. Characters choosing this kit option devote themselves to worshipping Talos, the Storm Lord and are restricted to taking an evil or chaotic neutral alignment. As a general rule, cleric kits gain two bonus wizard spells each without any added penalties compared to the base class, so it is generally advisable to always choose a kit that suits your alignment preferences over the "vanilla" cleric class. The Priest of Talos is able to heal others and one of the four classes which can cast priest spells. They can wear all kinds of armor, just like warriors, except mages robes, but their ethos prohibites them from using weapons and missiles with sharp points & edges and start with two weapon skill points fewer. Ability Scores Note: For the information of this table the human race was used, because they have no character bonunes/penalties related to race and therefore act like a 'neutral'. For other races this may be slightly different. See Ability Scores for more information. Turn undead Priest and paladins have the ability turn undead creatures. When this mode is activated and undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a possibility they will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. As many Priests of Talos are evil-aligned, they can use it to control the undead for a limited amount of time as temporary allies. After this runs out, the undead will become hostile to the party. Priest Spells Clerics can use priest spells and only the following spells are available to clerics. Some spells are not available for priests, depending on the alignment the character started with, not the alignment the character currently has. Level 1 *Sanctuary *Doom *Cure Light Wounds *Remove Fear *Shillelagh *Bless *Command *Magical Stone *Protection From Evil Level 2 *Aid *Barkskin *Chant *Draw Upon Holy Might *Find Traps *Flame Blade *Hold Person *Know Alignment *Resist Fire/Cold *Silence, 15' Radius *Slow Poison *Spiritual Hammer Level 3 *Animate Dead *Cure Disease *Cure Medium Wounds *Dispel Magic *Glyph of Warding *Invisibility Purge *Miscast Magic *Protection From Fire *Remove Curse *Remove Paralysis *Rigid Thinking *Strength of One *Unholy Blight *Zone of Sweet Air Level 4 *Animal Summoning I *Cause Serious Wounds *Cloak of Fear *Cure Serious Wounds *Death Ward *Defensive Harmony *Farsight *Free Action *Holy Power *Lesser Restoration *Mental Domination *Negative Plane Protection *Neutralize Poison *Poison *Protection From Evil, 10' Radius *Protection From Lightning Level 5 *Animal Summoning II *Cause Critical Wounds *Chaotic Commands *Cure Critical Wounds *Champion's Strength *Flame Strike *Greater Command *Magic Resistance *Mass Cure *Raise Dead *Repulse Undead *Righteous Magic *Slay Living *True Seeing Level 6 *Aerial Servant *Animal Summoning III *Blade Barrier *Bolt of Glory *Conjure Animals *False Dawn *Harm *Heal *Physical Mirror *Sol's Searing Orb *Wondrous Recall Level 7 *Aura of Flaming Death (TOB) *Confusion *Earthquake *Elemental Summoning (TOB) *Energy Blades (TOB) *Finger of Death *Fire Storm *Gate *Globe of Blades (TOB) *Greater Restoration *Implosion (TOB) *Mass Raise Dead (TOB) *Resurrection *Shield of the Archons *Storm of Vengeance (TOB) *Summon Deva (Neutral alignment TOB) *Summon Fallen Deva (Evil or Neutral alignment TOB) *Sunray *Symbol, Stun *Symbol, Death *Symbol, Fear *Unholy Word Bonus Spells Priests of Talos are also able to cast the following spells as special ability: * Lightning Bolt * Storm Shield Holy Symbol Upon reaching level 24, Priests of Talos receive his holy symbol which grants bonus lvl 6 and lvl 7 spell slots - one per each level - among other things. Spell progression Notes: Priest gain additional spell slots for their wisdom. +Usable by priest whose wisdom is 17 or higher ++Usable by priest whose wisdom is 18 or higher. Clerics whose wisdom is lower than 18, can use lvl 7 spells in Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. Table for experience, hit points and weapon proficiency Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Priests of Talos Category:Kits